


【SSHP/斯哈】绝命任务（伪站街梗）

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry, sshp, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Summary: 伪站街梗，注意避雷，一发完
Relationships: Snarry - Relationship, sshp - Relationship, 斯哈
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【SSHP/斯哈】绝命任务（伪站街梗）

“队长，我们真的要这么做吗……”

哈利听到身后传来的明显带着害怕情绪的询问不禁叹了口气，“不是我们，是我。杰克，在我抓住人后你出来接应，我自己去，你在附近的巷子里等着就行。”

名为杰克的男人惊得长大了嘴巴，他扯住哈利的衣角不放，惊慌地说：“不、不行，这是我们两个一起的任务，更何况如果我就这么让你一个人去，到时候真的出了什么事，斯内普教授会杀了我的！我不想死！”

“西弗勒斯？关他什么事？你也认识他吗？”哈利听到斯内普的名字挑了挑眉，转身双手环胸看着自己的队员。

“哈利，他也教过我好吗，我想部里没几个人没上过他的魔药课，那简直太可怕了……让我去吧，哈利你在外面接应。”

绿眼睛的男人坚定地拉开杰克紧抓着不放的手，故意作轻松状地耸了耸肩：“那可不行，你要是出了事你的父母也会杀了我，反正我的父母也没有办法去找你的麻烦，所以就这么决定了。我走了，记得看到信号之后再出现。”

杰克拗不过自己的队长，就这么眼睁睁看着他的背影消失在翻倒巷中，喃喃地说：“可是你有一个阴沉刻薄到近乎恐怖的丈夫，并且他一定会来找我的麻烦。哈利你真的要害死我了……”

哈利仰头一口喝掉复方汤剂后头戴兜帽身披黑袍来到计划中的目的地，在看了一眼周围的环境后他皱紧了眉头。之前就觉得司长制定的这个行动挺荒唐的，现在看到附近形形色色的各种交易后觉得这个计划更加不可理喻了，这么没脑子的策略到底是怎么想出来的？

为了追踪一伙残余食死徒势力，部里大部分傲罗都被派了出去。恰巧昨天得到情报，有一个食死徒小头目经常在这里流连取乐，他的上司就将现在部里唯二没有任务的傲罗派出来执行这个任务，让他和杰克伪装成男妓以获得情报从而对这伙残余势力一网打尽。他当然不可能让比他小了好几岁的杰克来干这事，于是就变成现在这种进退两难的情况了。

几幢重重叠叠的老旧房子旁的街道里零零散散地站着不少穿着暴露的男男女女，大部分在暧昧地搔首弄姿，只有少数只是直愣愣地站在原地发呆。而哈利就属于那少部分人。

他看了一眼旁边积满淤泥的臭水沟无奈地想，这环境可真是够恶劣的，魔法部为什么不直接禁止这种见不得人的交易？时间已经不早了，目标很有可能随时出现，于是哈利狠了狠心扯下了自己身上的黑色斗篷，只穿着单薄的白衬衫及一条紧身裤站在昏暗的街道旁等待着自己的猎物出现。

哈利慵懒地靠在暗沉斑驳的墙壁上，收敛了平日里独属于傲罗的凌厉气势，尽可能地让自己看起来更无害更吸引人一点，想了一会儿，他抬手解开了自己直系到领口的扣子，袒露出胸口大片白皙的肌肤，粉嫩的乳尖在衬衫松垮地遮掩下若隐若现。哈利略略侧过头，将自己修长的脖颈完全暴露在空气中，他的丈夫最喜欢他现在这种姿态，哈利心想，即使使用了复方汤剂的自己不是救世主那看起来还不错的长相，现在的样子也不会差到哪里去吧。他向来禁欲的丈夫都受不了自己这样子的刻意勾引，其他男人应该也同样抵抗不住。

果然，没过一会儿许多直勾勾的视线就往哈利这边扫视，不少人都试探着走上前想要带他走，“宝贝儿，你看起来真性感！跟我走吧，我保证会好好疼爱你，要多少金加隆我都给你！”

哈利狠狠地拍开在自己屁股上肆虐的爪子，然后利落地抽出魔杖抵住眼前人的脖子，一脸温和地说：“恐怕你还付不起这个价钱，滚远点，不要让我重复第二遍。”

满脸横肉的男人吓得转身就跑，这已经是哈利赶跑的第十二个男人了，他的耐心已经快达到临界点而此时他的目标却还没有出现。该死的，难道他还要继续像个婊子一样站在这里被人视奸吗？饶了他吧……

好在在下一个男人过来前，他的猎物终于出现了，那个通缉榜上熟悉的面孔刚一露面就有好几个男孩儿凑了上去，哈利抽了抽嘴角，苦中作乐地想着‘没想到这个职业还得竞争上岗’。他深吸了一口气，将本就松松垮垮的衬衫拉扯得更凌乱了一些，然后准备上前去进行自己的勾引计划。结果才刚迈出一小步就被人狠狠地扯住按回了墙壁上。

哈利抬眼，抵住他的是一个身材高挑带着斗篷的高大男人，看不清脸，但看起来作风很强势。他现在被整个人圈在男人怀中动弹不得，这个身高，这个风格，怎么那么像……不可能啊，他怎么可能出现在这里？！

男人凑近哈利修长的侧颈后暧昧地舔弄了一下，“出个价。”

低沉又极具磁性的嗓音惊醒了哈利，他猛然抬头，紧紧盯着男人不放，脸色十分难看，“先让我看看你的样貌，这位先生，能把兜帽放下来吗？”

男人顿了一下，伸出手将斗篷摘下，将自己整个暴露在哈利面前。哈利看到他的长相时瞳孔骤然紧缩，整个人不可置信地颤抖了一下，西弗勒斯斯内普？他的丈夫？

“出个价，我带你走。”男人又重复了一遍，并且双手不安分地伸到了哈利本就单薄的衬衫里放肆揉弄他的胸口。

哈利心里的怒火一下子被猛地点燃，他咬牙切齿地朝着男人低吼：“不卖！免费给别人操都不卖给你，滚！”

“哦？理由呢？”

哈利忍住胸前被男人掐弄带来的快感，愤怒地回道：“因为我从不跟人渣交易！你都结婚了还在外面乱搞，有想过你爱人的感受吗？！背叛婚姻的渣滓，你真是恶心得令人作呕，我要吐了。”他从来都没想过有一天会亲眼看到他的丈夫出轨，他怎么可以这样！

男人听完后并没有生气，只是轻笑道：“你怎么知道我结婚了？”

哈利咬了咬唇，又不能直接表明身份，于是只能梗着脖子说：“我就是知道，你滚开，不要碰我！”

“啧，你以为你有的选吗？”斯内普死死搂住不断挣扎的男孩儿吻了上去，一边在他口中不断搅弄一边解开男孩儿皮带将手滑向那个隐秘的地方，在搓揉了一会儿男孩儿挺翘的屁股后他伸出手指抵住了那个位置而后低声说：“跟我回家。不过你要是想直接在这里做的话我也不介意。”

哈利听完这句话后委屈得眼泪都要掉下来了，他将自己被男人紧紧纠缠的舌头收了回来然后开始用力地撕咬眼前人的双唇，直到男人唇上渗出的鲜血沾满两人唇间才放开，“你还想把男妓带回家？是不是还要在你和你丈夫的床上跟男妓做上个几天几夜才满意啊？！”哈利伤心地想，他绝不会原谅西弗勒斯了，等任务结束一定马上就回去跟他解除婚姻关系。

斯内普见状冷哼一声，刻薄地说：“我要是有一天死了那一定是被你蠢死的，真的蠢死了。”他毫不留情地将双指刺入男孩儿体内，但没有经过开拓的地方干涩无比，很难继续深入。

哈利被突如其来地刺弄痛得闷哼了一声，他泪眼朦胧地看着男人小声哀求道：“求求你，不要碰我……”

“我拒绝。”感受到了男孩儿身体强烈的排斥，斯内普皱了皱眉，低声说：“放松哈利，不要夹这么紧。”说完后他又将手指抽了出来，放过了一直紧绷着的男孩儿。

“西弗勒斯……你怎么知道……”哈利仰着头呆呆地看着男人。

“是什么让你以为我会认不出我的丈夫？大名鼎鼎的救世主居然来翻倒巷站街，你又欠操了是不是？嗯？”

哈利在知道斯内普从头到尾都认出了自己时高兴地紧紧抱住了男人，却又在下一刻惊慌地开口，“不是你想的那样，你听我解释！是我有一个任务，我必须……”

“闭嘴波特，不要再提你那个愚蠢的任务，要不是你那位贴心的万事通小姐忧心忡忡地跑来通知了我这件事，我明天是不是就能看到伟大的哈利波特出轨的预言家日报头版头条消息了？波特，我最近确实对你太过于放纵了，以至于你居然敢瞒着我做出这种事。今晚万一真的出事了你有想过你丈夫的感受吗？！”

“我没有要出轨，我也有好好保护自己……”哈利欲哭无泪，前一刻他还在指责他的教授，这下子形式完全颠倒过来，他看得出来男人这回是真的很生气，尤其当他发现斯内普看着他的眼神里都带着惊惧与后怕时，哈利是真的心疼他的教授了。

哈利将自己埋在男人怀里撒娇般地蹭了蹭，诚恳地说：“没有下一次了，我保证。西弗勒斯，我好冷，抱紧我。”

“你永远只会在犯错后用这一招，波特，当初分院帽真应该让你去斯莱特林，你狡猾得简直不像是愚蠢的格兰芬多。”虽然嘴上这么说，但斯内普还是动作轻柔地将怀里男孩的衣服整理好，然后用自己的外袍以及斗篷仔仔细细地将哈利裹紧，“走吧，晚饭已经做好了，昨天你说不想吃洋葱，所以今天我没有放，味道应该不错。小混蛋我下次再也不给你做饭了，这么挑剔就应该一直饿着。”

“好，明天换我给你做。”

“嗯哼，那我毫不怀疑你是在预谋亲手杀死你的丈夫。还有，你现在的样子丑死了，回去马上给我变回来。”

哈利轻笑了几声，上前紧紧握住男人伸出的手，在幻影移行的前一刻他才突然发现自己的任务还没有完成，他大声嚷道：“等等西弗勒斯！我还没抓到那个食死徒，现在还不能走！”

斯内普不耐烦地冷哼了一声，“这件事不需要你管了，韦斯莱夫妇会来处理。”

半夜，哈利揉了揉浸满汗水的头发后突然冒出了一句，“我好像还忘了什么事情……”

“波特，你还有心思想别的事情？那就再来一次。” 

  
然后，直到哈利在床上被翻来覆去地折腾到直不起腰时才想起来，杰克似乎还在翻倒巷等他的信号……  


完


End file.
